


Surprises of Life

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin died in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, but little did he, or even Tahiri, know the surprise life had in store for Tahiri after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeframe:** post-Star by Star

“Would you consider an abortion?”

“How can you even ask something like that? After all the death I’ve seen in this war I couldn’t bear to do that to an innocent child. And don’t ask about adoption either. Anakin and I made the decision to have sex. If we’re mature enough to make a decision like that then I should be mature enough to deal with the repercussions. I’m keeping the baby and that’s final.”

Tahiri was sitting in her room talking to Luke and Mara. She had found out she was pregnant almost two months ago and the Skywalkers and Solos had found out a month later. Tahiri had wanted to keep it a secret as long as she could but it didn’t work with Jedi. She was almost three months along and was already starting to show, her stomach was more rounded and protruded slightly from her pants. Everyone had been trying to convince her to give up the baby because they all thought her too young to care for it. But Tahiri knew different. This was the last link she had to Anakin and she knew he would want her to take care of it.

“We won’t allow you to stay in the Order if you keep the baby,” Luke stated while Mara nodded.

Tahiri didn’t know what to say, the Jedi Order was her home, her life. How could she take care of her child if she didn’t have a place to live? “I’ll think about my options and get back to you.”

~;~;~;

_Three months later_

Tahiri was staring at the screen on her datapad, she had just gotten a message from Master Luke and knew that the time had come for her decision. Tahiri had known what she would do since he gave her the ultimatum, she just needed more time. The message asked her to meet him at 1900, so she figured she’d have till 1930 before they noticed something was wrong. By that time she figured she could be off planet and in hyperspace. She started packing a bag with as many clothes as she could. She had already found a ship that would suit her perfectly. It was an old Hapan cruiser that the Jedi had used before the start of the Vong War.

~;~;~;

Tahiri was just about to jump to hyperspace when the com crackled to life. “Tahiri, get back here. You can’t do this. We need you here.” Leia’s voice resounded from the speaker but Tahiri ignored it and pulled the levers back. The starlines flared and she left the Jedi Academy for good.

She didn’t know where she was going exactly but she had heard about a planet untouched by the Vong, and she figured that would be the safest option. The planet was called Naboo.

~;~;~;

_Ten weeks later_

“Ma’am you need to push. We need to get the other baby out.”

“What? What other baby?” Tahiri almost fainted. She had been in labor for fourteen hours so far and when her baby girl finally came out she felt relieved. Until they started talking about the other baby. Twins.

“Push!” The doctor shouted and Tahiri felt as though her insides were being turned inside out. This was the most difficult thing she had ever experienced.

Finally after five more minutes, the second baby, a boy, was born. Tahiri named her daughter Isabella Marie and her son Kieran Anakin. She was so happy to be able to hold them after everything she had gone through. As soon as Isabella and Kieran were put in her arms all the tears she had been holding back since she lost her beloved Anakin came pouring forth. Oh how she missed Anakin so much. As she looked down on her two beautiful children she recognized Anakin in both of them. She only hoped that Anakin’s family would accept her children with open arms. And until that time came she would stay on Naboo.

~;~;~;

Tahiri had been living on Naboo for the past four months and had found a job as a waitress in a tavern outside the city. The owner of the tavern, Mykal, had taken a liking to her and had given her a job and a place to stay. She lived in a room above the tavern and while Tahiri was grateful to the man, she knew he wanted more from her. She had made it clear that all she needed at the moment was a friend and wasn’t looking for anything romantically. Mykal had offered to allow her to stay here as long as she needed and Tahiri planned on staying at least until the babies were a little older. She needed a family and that’s what she had found living here. Tahiri had met another woman about her age and had instantly bonded with her. Her family was so kind to her and even helped care for her children while she worked.

Tahiri knew that she would be able to care for her children when no one else had believed her. She knew that even though the Skywalker’s didn’t have any faith in her she would be a good mother. She knew this because she loved her children, even when she had just found out, she had loved them more than she had loved anything in her life.

~;~;~;

_Nine years later_

Times were hard for Tahiri but she managed to survive. Tahiri and the twins didn’t own a lot of things, mainly because of a lack of money, but they didn’t care. They had each other and they knew they could overcome any hardship together. Isabella and Kieran grew up as normally as possible. They knew they were different from other kids because they didn’t have a father but Tahiri continually talked about him, and whenever they wanted to know something about the wonderful man that had been their father she would regale them with stories of his childhood.

One day after school had let out for the twins, Tahiri was found in the kitchen making a snack for them. As Isabella walked in Tahiri sensed some apprehension rolling off her. “What is it sweetie?” Tahiri asked her.

“Momma, why haven’t we ever met any of dad’s family? I mean we know that you don’t really have any family left but dad does.”

“What prompted this?” Tahiri looked at Kieran who looked like a mix of a younger Han Solo and Anakin himself.

“Well, today in school the teacher started telling us about the Yuuzhan Vong War and some of the heroes that fought in it. We knew about the stories of dad but you never told us about his family.”

“I’m sorry. I had some personal problems with his family after he died and I never thought you were old enough to hear about it so I never talked about them. If you’d like we can sit down and talk now while we eat.”

Kieran and Isabella nodded and Tahiri grabbed a plate of food and sat it on the table. “I guess I should begin by telling you why I don’t get along with them. I found out I was pregnant with you two after Anakin died. At the time we were in the middle of the war and it was a very upsetting time. Jacen, Anakin’s brother had also been captured and everyone was upset. When the Skywalker’s found out I was pregnant with you they wanted me to give you up. They thought I was too young to be able to take care of you, and I didn’t want to. I was being a little selfish at the time, I’ll admit. You guys were my last link to your father and I didn’t want to lose that. I figured that if I had given you up then there was a chance I would never see you again, and I couldn’t bare the thought of that. Luke gave me an ultimatum that either I give you up or I’d have to leave the Jedi Order. The order was my home at the time and it made me very upset that they would do this to me, make me choose between the two things that I loved most. So I decided to leave and not tell them where I was going. Leia tried to stop me as I was leaving but I didn’t listen. I regret not keeping in touch with them because you don’t know your grandparents but at the time I thought it was best.”

“Can we see them, momma?” Kieran asked in a small voice. Tahiri turned to look at Isabella to make sure she wanted to go also. She nodded her head and Tahiri smiled at her children.

“Sure, we can see them if you want.” Tahiri stood from the table and embraced her children. They were everything to her and she would do anything to make them happy.

~;~;~;

_Five days later_

As Tahiri landed her ship in the assigned docking bay she noticed the Solo’s and Skywalker’s standing in the shadows. She couldn’t read their emotions through the Force but they did look happy.

After exiting the cockpit she retrieved Isabella and Kieran from the lounge and headed to the boarding ramp. As it lowered she saw Anakin’s family approach the small craft. The twins ran down ahead of Tahiri and greeted everyone. By the time she got there Leia and Han were already crying.

“Master Skywalkers, Leia, Han,” Tahiri greeted the adults formally.

Luke and Leia pulled Tahiri into a tight hug, while Han said, “It’s good to see you again, kid.”

After Luke stepped back he asked, “So do I get the pleasure of training the next generation of Solo troublemakers as Jedi?”

“Anakin would have liked that.” Tahiri turned and accompanied her family back to the Jedi Academy.

~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
